muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 4110
Riding a tricycle I wasn't closely watching the background of this segment, I was too enamoured with Elmo peddling around. But I think Kevin makes a cameo at one of the Hooper's Store tables in the courtyard. I think he briefly looks up from his newspaper and smiles. Anyone able to confirm or deny that? -- Zanimum 17:47, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :No, that's not Kevin Clash. — Scott (talk) 19:39, 10 September 2006 (UTC) Two puppeteers Scooter added some more performers to the cast list, and put in slashes between two performers for some characters. Does that mean the second performer is the right hand? -- Danny (talk) 16:39, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :From the information Scooter previously added to the Abby Cadabby page ("Abby's arm rods are usually performed by Pam Arciero."), I would think it's safe to assume that the afterslashers are righthanders. Of course, I also don't see any harm in waiting for Scooter to chime in. -- Peter (talk) 16:46, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, sorry, they're assists or right hands. I'll delete them if they're distracting or confusing. Scooter 18:21, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :::I dunno. We typically don't include right-handers, or puppeteers who perform to a lip-synch track. The general guideline is that we track voices, and not puppets. On the other hand, we know that these are accurate, and I want to give respect to the hard-working puppeteers in this episode. Anybody have thoughts? -- Danny (talk) 10:57, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I know what you mean. Too often attempts to track right-hands rely on guess work, and we don't want them cluttering performer boxes. But they're sourced in this case. My main concern is that, with the slash, the distinction isn't necessarily obvious to the more casual Muppet Wiki reader. Since these *are* sourced, though, outside of listing them on the performer pages (where such minutia is important), would it be possible to create a seperate list, maybe with the assisted roles in parentheses rather than right next to the main ones? Something like this: ::::Assistant Muppet Performers:' Pam Arciero (Abby), Ryan Dillon (Hansel), Jim Martin (Gretel), etc. ::::It would make the page a little longer, yeah, but would also serve to credit the puppeteers, since we include assists and background puppeteers in the movie credits. How's that sound? Or alternately, like I said, it could all just be migrated to the performer's pages. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:38, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::::It makes sense to me to credit a right-hand when there's somebody who always (or almost always) right-hands on a particular character. Frank Oz and the Swedish Chef is the prime example of that. I know that there are some Sesame characters who have teams like that. -- Danny (talk) 17:59, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::I second the Assistant Puppeteers idea, make the page longer, why not? Isn't the purpose of the Wiki to collect as much information as possible about the Muppets? I think right-handers should be credited somewhere, either their page or the character page. Theatrefreak25 02:36, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, the problem really is how to organize that information in a readable way, and how to make sure it's sourced. We don't have many instances where we have actual sources on right hands. -- Danny (talk) 10:44, 18 August 2006 (UTC)